


Shine a Light in the Dark, let me see Where you are

by BlueHairedGrace1010



Series: Spark Squad [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Allusions to Decommissioning/Reconditioning, Big Brothers, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, Gift Fic, Gift Work, Kamino (Star Wars), Kaminoans Suck, Original Character-centric, Overprotective Big Brother, Pre-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, brothers being brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHairedGrace1010/pseuds/BlueHairedGrace1010
Summary: “I think the more important matter is: what were you doing out of your pod, Duke?”Duke dismissively hummed. “Oh, you know. Stuff and things. Things and stuff. The usual.”Morale scowled. “I’m serious, Duke. What were you doing?”
Series: Spark Squad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884820
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Shine a Light in the Dark, let me see Where you are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IncognitoHeroine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncognitoHeroine/gifts).



> Did I write something again? What is this concept??? It's late and I don't know what to say.
> 
> So, to those of you that read, "Right Now", you'll recognize these characters. Duke and Morale are two OCs that I created; I gave names and personalities to the three troopers that Barriss Offee killed to help frame Ahsoka (Ghost, Sketch, and Throwpillow/Pillow). I decided to write a series of one-shots based on this squad.
> 
> The title is inspired by a line from the song, "Unity" by Shinedown. They are my absolute favourite!
> 
> I wanted to dedicate this work to IncognitoHeroine because they were the first to show interest in hearing more about this squad.
> 
> IncognitoHeroine and all my others readers, I hope you enjoy this! I hope to have more for you guys soon! <3 :)

Duke quietly sneaked into the barracks, not wanting to alert the guard that he’d been out of his pod when he was supposed to sleeping.

He clutched the recently stolen flimsi and writing utensils for Sketch to his chest. They had run out; Sketch’s pictures cheered up all of Duke’s batchmates and were a form of stress relief for Sketch. As soon as Duke had overheard some older vode talking about the new supplies coming through, he knew what he had to do.

As Duke followed the softly emitted light to the five pods of his batchmates and himself, he reflected on the day they’d had. None of his batchmates had done anything to warrant a suspicious Kaminii keeping an eye on them, Duke included. They had all done well in training and had obeyed all orders; they had the act of perfect soldiers becoming more perfected.

When Duke reached the pods, he stopped walking and strained his ears, listening to the sound of quiet sniffling coming from the area that housed his squad. Duke’s eyes narrowed, trying to work out which pod it was coming from. Ghost had been relatively happy all day, so it shouldn’t be him; Sketch didn’t sniffle when he cried, he remained silent for the most part; and Pillow didn’t cry. That left only Morale. As he walked closer to Morale’s pod, he was proven correct; the sound was from that pod.

Duke felt a flash of anger go through him. Who had caused his precious vod’ika to cry? He quickly went to his own pod, opening and depositing Sketch’s supplies into it so they wouldn’t get found if the guard came in.

He climbed up to Morale’s pod and knocked gently, not wanting to wake everyone up. He heard his vod’ika’s breathing hitch. “It’s just me, Mor’ika. Can I come in?”

Even though Duke couldn’t see it, he could imagine that Morale was wiping his eyes and trying to put on a smile as he said, “Umm, yeah. Come on in, Duke.”

He opened Morale’s pod and climbed in and quickly arranged it so that the two of them were laying together, Morale curled into Duke so that there was a bit more space. Duke made sure to close the pod before speaking again.

“What happened?” Duke asked softly as he stroked his hand through Morale’s slightly wavy hair.

“Nothing!” Morale quickly replied, making sure to keep his tone quiet, body going tense in his brother’s arms. Duke suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

“Then why did I hear crying from your pod? And even if I got it wrong, why are you awake this late? You never are,” Duke shot back, unwilling to let it go. Whatever, or whoever, had made his brother cry would pay; Duke would see to it himself.

Morale narrowed his eyes, quickly thinking of a comeback. “I think the more important matter is: what were you doing out of your pod, Duke?”

Duke dismissively hummed. “Oh, you know. Stuff and things. Things and stuff. The usual.”

Morale scowled. “I’m serious, Duke. What were you doing?”

This time, Duke actually rolled his eyes. “Fine. I heard some older vode talking about some supplies coming through, so I stole some flimsi and things to draw with for Sketch.”

“ _What?!”_ Morale hissed, shooting up and out of Duke’s arms and hitting his head on the top of the pod. “ _Oww!!!_ ”

Duke quickly shoved Morale down to keep him quiet and to listen for the guard. He heard nothing, so he let Morale back up.

“What were you _thinking_ , Duke? What if you were caught? Sketch would’ve been furious if that had happened! What would you have done? Why do you keep—“

“Woah, woah, hold up,” Duke said. “I never would’ve been caught; I’m too good for the system. You never made a big deal out of this before, why are you now?”

Morale sighed, rolling back into Duke’s arms. “It was in training today.”

Duke tilted his head in confusion. “But our training went great. So what’s the matter?”

“It might’ve gone great for us, but Drip wasn’t so lucky,” Morale started, “He’s been having trouble for a long time keeping up and the trainer got tired of it and took him away. I spoke to one of his squadmates and he said he didn’t expect to see Drip again, even if he came back.”

“That’s... awful,” Duke said, not quite knowing what say. It _was_ awful, but what did you say to that? “Is that the only reason why you were crying?” he carefully asked. He knew Morale enough to guess that there was more to the story.

“No!” Morale said, loud enough that it may have been heard. Duke quickly placed his hand over Morale’s mouth to listen for the guard. Nothing again. Duke lightly shook his head. As grateful as he was that it meant more time with his batchmates, why couldn’t people guard decently?

Morale started squirming, annoyed. Duke removed his hand, smiling lightly. Some things never changed. “The vod I spoke to said that brothers also get taken away for disobedience and talking back too much. That’s you, Duke. You need to stop putting yourself in danger just for us. None of us want you gone.”

Duke sighed, going back to running a hand through Morale hair. “You really care that much?”

“Yes, we all do! All of my batchmates are a light in the dark for me and give me an anchor. If you got taken away, too, I don’t know what I would do,” Morale quietly admitted that last part.

Duke closed his eyes, holding Morale a little tighter. Every act of disobedience, every word against the Kaminoans or Trainers was deserved. They were all for his brothers; keeping them safe and standing up for them. His vode are his utmost importance. Why is that wrong?

“Duke?” Morale prodded.

Duke rolled his eyes, trying to lighten the mood. “Fine, if it’ll keep you from whining, I’ll try to behave.”

Morale made an offended noise and shoved him lightly. “Go to bed, di’kut.”

Duke chuckled lightly and pushed the pod open slowly, looking for the guard. Not finding them, he crawled out onto the ladder. “Goodnight, Mor’ika.”

“Night, di’kut,” was the only response Duke was getting.

He closed the pod behind him, quickly and quietly going over to his pod. He climbed in and shut it, deciding to hold on to Sketch’s supplies until tomorrow. He had already stayed out longer than usual and was testing the limit.

Besides, he had to keep his promise to Morale to try to behave.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to get more of an idea about this squad and learn more about them, check out the link provided: https://blue-haired-grace.tumblr.com/post/626665513830973440/for-the-fan-fic-writer-questions-what-is-your#notes
> 
> FanFiction.net: Blue-Haired-Wonder
> 
> Tumblr: blue-haired-grace
> 
> Wattpad: Anahita-Acada


End file.
